


Grey Days

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Calum can hardly get out of bed to use the bathroom, much less to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Days

Calum couldn’t help how much time he spent confused. School had never really been easy for him and the older he got, the harder it got. He supposed it had to do with the fact most people paid attention. It wasn’t like he didn’t try, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Everyday during class he would dream of being a musician, playing sold of shows, of people caring what he did. Music was all he could ever think about, to the point where his parents grounded him by taking his phone and guitar. Calum knew he had talent, maybe not enough to be a solo act, but enough to do something with it. Michael was always by his side supporting him, he even learned how to play guitar so Calum would have someone to play with. So it made sense Calum fell in love with Michael first. Michael was arrogant and funny in a dorky adorable way. He didn’t mind that Calum spent all his time on music, barely enough time to make friends. But, Michael was straight so he sucked it up. And maybe to he got off to thoughts of Michael everyone and a while who needed to know.

Next it was Luke, Luke was the kid who put himself last no matter the consequences. He was the small lanky kid, who was constantly teased because he had dorky hair and posted covers on youtube. Once Michael got over his hatred of luke, they all became friends. Except between Michael and Luke it was more. It was constant small touches that the didn’t think anyone noticed, the smile meant to be shared between the two of them and the laughter. God, the Laughter nearly drove Calum insane. All he could ever think about was the fact he couldn’t do they for them. Sure they laughed around him, but never with him. They always laughed at him (But he still was in love with them).

Ashton was the last one, he was the bright smiles, constant laughter and the final ingredient for them to become something. It wasn’t very good at first, they weren't in tune with each other. Of course Michael, Luke and Ashton automatically were in tune with each other. They had practiced before on grey days. Grey days were the days where Calum could hardly bring himself to get out of bed to use the bathroom. They used to be far and few inbetween but always brought remorse and sadness. No one but Mali-Koa (his sister) ever noticed. His parents just wrote if off as he just got dumped but Mali-Koa knew it was more. She had been the one to catch him sobbing his eyes out holding his stomach because it hurt. She had been the one that tried to help, tried to get him to eat but if it ever happened she never saw it.

When they got the message saying One Direction wanted their band to open for them, Calum had been locked up in the mental ward at the local hospital. (Mali-Koa had just told everyone he was away at camp). He got a call at the local hospital where Mali-Koa told him. ( he was deny passing out but the stitches he got on his head from hitting it on the table claimed otherwise).

Touring with one direction was not what he expected, they were all really nice but people liked him. It was something new to him, he was used to people seeing right past him. The others got closer and Calum was excluded from not only his band but One Direction too. It was a terrible feeling that set a deep ache in his bones. The times where he talked to anyone lessened and lessened until soon he wasn’t talking to anyone at all. He played music all the times until his fingers were cracked and bleeding. Mali-Koa wasn’t there to make sure he was alright and it showed. His cheeks had sunken in far more than they should have been, his legs and torso were littered in scars and he had so much medicine he was basically a walking drug. Still no one noticed and the scars moved to his arms.

Louis was the first person to notice. He claimed Calum was way too fit to be hiding behind his clothes all the time and took his hoodie. He regretted it when he was the  sticks that were Calum’s arms. He took him right into the One Direction Bus and made him set down and tell him everything. Calum told him about the eating disorder, the self harm, the suicide attempt and the unrequited love for the others. (If after that Louis and he got closer no one said anything). Louis stopped trying to include the others and would often only include Calum. He made him eat by taking him out to small diners, and he made the grey days come farther apart. Of course that all changed when tour ended. He stopped eating at all (Mali-Koa didn't notice, she was at college) until he was in the hospital. Whenever his boys came by he would pretend to be asleep (he always had been good at faking).

Louis came bye, he told him about what had changed and about everybody missing him. (He knew Louis was lying).

Eventually he got out of the hospital and Louis took him away. (They went to New Zealand).

Michael cried. (He wanted his best friend back). He stuck to Luke and Ashton like glue. (he even started to get up when they got up).

They bought a large house and moved in together. (Michael decide Luke and Ashton could share, He wanted to be with Calum).

Eventually Louis and Calum came back. (Louis made Calum move in with the boys).

Michael clung to Calum like no tomorrow. (He couldn't’ help it, he knew he had neglected his best friend).

Louis came in to check on Calum everyone in a while but he knew it was better for him. Calum had gained a healthy amount of weight and he no longer felt like he needed to self harm all the time. The Depression never quite went away but Michael became in tune with it, knew how to make him feel better. Eventually Michael admitted to returning Calum’s feelings and the two didn't live happily ever after. But they didn't break up, as any couple they had theirs up and downs but Michael wouldn't let Calum go.


End file.
